Monster
by Kanade Tashibana
Summary: [UA] Sasuke Uchiha, chef de gang, voit son destin changer lorsqu'une nouvelle recrue fait son apparition. Une jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes.


. - . - .

**MONSTER**

. - . - .

* * *

Auteur : Moi-même.

Raiting : K+

Pairing : Sasuke et Sakura of course.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

Résumé : Sasuke Uchiha, chef de gang, voit son destin changer lorsqu'une nouvelle recrue fait son apparition. Une jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes.

* * *

Bonjour à tous !

Eh oui, je ne pouvais pas abandonner mon couple préféré comme ça. Après La Cinquième j'arrive avec un nouvel OS. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

J'avais depuis longtemps l'idée de faire certains pairing avec les chansons de Lady Gaga. J'aime énormément cette artiste et je voulais transmettre ses chansons avec mes écrits. Donc, voila ce que ça donne. Born This Way et Bad Romance sont disponible. Un Itachi/Sakura et un Scorpius/Rose de Harry Potter.

Voilou ! Bonne lecture à tous :)

* * *

**Il a mangé mon coeur **  
**Il a mangé mon esprit**  
**Ce mec est un monstre**  
**Pourrais-je l'aimer ?**

.

.

.

Les lumières de Séoul s'allumaient progressivement, laissant la pénombre de la nuit disparaître peu à peu. Les passants se pressaient, rentrant chez eux après une journée épuisante au travail. Les étudiants se dirigeaient vers les endroits de divertissement. Dans la capitale Sud-Coréenne, les moins de 25 ans connaissaient les lieux à la mode. Retrouver leurs parents silencieux, chez eux, ne faisait pas partie de leurs projets. Et bien que c'était un jour de semaine, cela ne semblait pas faire exception.

Parmi la foule se distinguait facilement une jeune femme aux cheveux roses. Propre sur elle et une longue queue de cheval qui retombait sur son manteau noir. Le sac à main blanc serré contre sa hanche, elle marchait rapidement pour se trouver un endroit au calme.

Arrivée devant une ruelle silencieuse, la jeune femme s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Elle enleva prestement sa veste et enleva l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux roses. Son sac tomba à terre et elle s'agenouilla pour sortir tout son contenu sur le sol. D'un geste, elle retourna le sac blanc qui devint entièrement noir. Sa précédente veste et ses chaussures furent refourguées dedans.

La jeune femme se saisit d'une perruque noire et courte et coinça ses cheveux à l'intérieur. Elle mit des lunettes de soleil et ajouta du gloss rouge sang sur ses lèvres immaculées. Elle enfila des escarpins marrons et une veste de la même couleur.

Une toute autre personne sortit de la ruelle sombre.

Suite à son changement, la femme s'avança en direction d'un bâtiment qui semblait abandonné. Elle frappa trois coups à une porte en bois et quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un cache s'ouvrit au niveau de ses yeux. Un homme se trouvait derrière, la scrutant.

Celle qui avait les cheveux roses souleva ses lunettes de soleil, dévoilant de magnifiques yeux verts.

- Oh. Salut Sakura, la saluait-il en ouvrant la porte avec un grincement.

Elle répondit avec un sourire charmeur et entra. Le décor changea directement, le vieux bâtiment abandonné n'était qu'une façade pour cacher une sorte de lieu privé. La porte en bois n'était que la première, car une seconde en acier trempé attendait un peu plus loin.

Le garde lui fit un signe de tête et rejoignit son fauteuil. Heureusement que leur chef était sympa et avait laissé une télé dans l'entrée. Cela laissait au garde une occupation pour ne pas dormir pendant les heures de travail.

- Ne te rassois pas Kiba, maintenant que Sakura est arrivée nous pouvons commencer la réunion.

Un jeune homme aux yeux blancs et cheveux noirs était apparu derrière une embrasure, détruisant ainsi les espoirs du gardien.

- Bonjour Neji, fit la jeune femme en le voyant.

Il répondit par un grognement et se retourna.

Sakura soupirait, décidément certains garçons n'étaient vraiment pas bavards. Ses escarpins claquèrent sur les dalles froides de l'entrée et la menèrent ensuite sur le parquet brun de la salle commune. Tous les autres étaient déjà là, et la jeune femme s'empressa de venir les saluer.

Ils étaient ce qu'on pouvait appeler une bande à part. Ce n'étaient pas de simples jeunes sans logis qui se rassemblaient en un lieu pour jouer aux jeux vidéos. Leur chef, était un révolutionnaire. Un résistant. Ils se battaient pour leur idéologie, mettre un grand coup dans la fourmilière et que le gouvernement les reconnaisse.

L'ennemi à abattre, voilà ce qu'ils étaient.

Parmi eux, se trouvait déjà Neji Hyuuga. Le silencieux, mais également le chef du laboratoire du sous-sol. Il était le spécialiste des produits chimiques et celui qui fabriquait les bombes pour leurs attentats. A ses cotés, Gaara No Sabaku. Le sadique aux yeux meurtriers. Cheveux rouges vifs et yeux noirs cernés. Il était le plus petit en taille mais très doué en arts martiaux, ce qui l'aidait fortement. Réduire ses adversaires en cendre, était son but premier.

Sa grande sœur, Temari No Sabaku, une grande blonde aux yeux verts foncés. Un rictus hautain et les bras croisés en attendant le débrif'. Elle était celle qui connaissait les armes sur le bout des doigts. Avec son frère, ils étaient les combattants de l'équipe. Avec un bras sur sa taille, Shikamaru Nara, son petit ami. Le plus intelligent. Il était celui qui mettait les plans au point, qui analysait tout. Le cerveau de la bande qui les guidait vers la victoire.

Une autre fille blonde, mais aux yeux bleus, Ino Yamanaka. Malgré son doux sourire et ses vêtements à la mode, elle était la mécano de l'équipe. La personne qui retapait les véhicules et les dotait de toutes les meilleurs options. Elle conduisait avec rapidité et précision, leur permettant de fuir rapidement les lieux des crimes.

Ensuite, Kiba Inuzuka, le gros bras. Un tas de muscles. La plupart du temps il surveillait la planque ou aidait en joignant sa musculature impressionnante aux combats. Il faisait également les courses et les sales besognes que personne ne voulait faire.

Le dernier, le chef. Sasuke Uchiha. Les cheveux noirs relevés en piques et les yeux de la même couleur. Un homme mystérieux qui avait pris les rênes de cette équipe déchue, les menant directement à la victoire.

Celui-ci s'avança à pas de loup vers Sakura, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres. Sa main vint se loger aux creux de ses reins et il l'amena de force contre lui. Ses yeux ébènes se fixèrent dans les siens et son visage se rapprocha instantanément. Leurs bouches se trouvèrent naturellement.

Certains prenaient ça avec amusement, d'autres en avaient l'habitude. Ino était sans doute la plus choquée, étant la plus jeune. On aurait dit que Sasuke l'aurait prise sur la table s'ils n'avaient pas été là.

- On commence boss ? Demanda Kiba.

L'Uchiha se détourna de la créature de rêve qu'il avait devant les yeux et expliqua l'intégralité de son plan à sa bande.

- Objectif du jour : la banque centrale, dans le quartier de Gangnam.

- Mais … C'est impossible ! Bredouilla Ino.

- Pas avec les camions de transport, ajouta Shikamaru. Le fric arrive dans quelques jours.

Un sourire illumina les lèvres de leur chef.

- C'est exact. Vous savez maitenant ce que vous devez faire.

Tous hochèrent la tête avec un air grave. Ils connaissaient chacun leurs rôles.

- Détour du périmètre avec Kiba dès demain, fit le plus intelligent.

- Tu me donneras les mesures exactes pour que je crée une bombe assez efficace pour bloquer une rue, ajoutait Neji en sortant déjà de la pièce.

Shikamaru acquiesçait et fit signe à Kiba de le suivre à l'extérieur.

- Je prépare le trafic noir, dit Ino avec un sourire en sautillant, ravie.

Gaara cocha dans le poing de sa sœur.

- On va les poutrer, fit Temari en sortant de la pièce accompagnée de son frère.

.

.

**He ate my heart**  
** You little monster**

.

.

Cela faisait à présent un an que Sakura les avait rejoints et la bande ne s'était jamais aussi mieux portée. Elle représentait le chaînon manquant. Apportant son aide dans un domaine bien particulier, car la jeune femme connaissait toutes les informations sur le camp adverse. Le gouvernement, la police, les nouvelles armes et systèmes de défense. La rose avait des sources fiables qui leur servaient à chaque fois pour remplir leurs caisses.

Cette fois encore, c'était Sakura qui avait apporté sur un plateau d'argent le plan pour coincer la banque de la ville. Un des plus gros casses qu'ils feraient. Et c'est avec un sourire ravi qu'elle rejoignit Sasuke dans sa chambre.

- Tu en a mis du temps, dit celui-ci.

Le jeune homme était déjà couché , une manette de jeux vidéos entre les mains.

- Rien d'important, répondit-elle doucement.

Sakura se posa à coté de lui, un air énigmatique sur le visage. Ses doigts frôlèrent sa jambe, remontant lentement le corps de son homme. Elle savait qu'il réagirait suite à cette provocation. Ils étaient rarement ensembles, mais le soir était leurs moments.

- Tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu continues, fit Sasuke en observant la main de sa copine.

Elle continua.

L'Uchiha lâcha d'un seul coup sa manette, abandonnant son jeu en pleine partie et se jeta sur la rose. L'embrassant, et passant ses doigts sur son corps. Il la renversa d'un seul coup, tout en continuant de la toucher avec une envie irrépressible. Les vêtements partirent sensuellement et rapidement. Un gémissement passa entre les lèvres de Sakura et le jeune homme savait que c'était le bon moment. Enlevant les dernières barrières de leurs intimités, il la prit sauvagement. La pénétrant bestialement. Les cris de plaisir se mélangeant, et le rythme s'accélérant.

Les coups de reins augmentèrent et les yeux de la rose se voilèrent.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime tellement Sasuke, je ne veux jamais te perdre, dit-elle en gémissant.

Un sourire apparut sur le visage du brun et il jouit instantanément. Les corps étaient encore brûlants de désir, et les deux amants ne pouvaient se séparer si tôt. Il la prit dans ses bras, la serrant contre son torse.

- Moi aussi, je ne veux jamais te perdre, tu es bien trop importante.

Il cachait son visage de gène, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il disait ça. Et pendant ce temps, Sakura eut un air ravi qui trahissait ses traits.

.

.

**Look at him**  
** Look at me**  
** That boy is bad**

.

.

Trois coups furent frappés sur la porte en bois lorsque Temari se leva du canapé. C'était son tour de garde et elle regardait une énième émission Coréenne complètement stupide. Cette fois, c'était le tour de Family Outing. La blonde baissa le son de la télé et se leva avec lenteur. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le cache, ses yeux tombèrent sur son homme. Shikamaru avait tout juste fini de faire ses clichés et était retourné à la planque.

- Où est Kiba ? Demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte.

- A l'épicerie du coin.

Les pneus d'une voiture crissèrent soudainement derrière eux et les yeux du brun se plissèrent. Étant le plus intelligent, il comprit immédiatement la situation. Il donna d'une main l'appareil photo à Temari et la poussa à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner pour faire face à ses assaillant qu'une barre de fer l'atteignit sur la tempe.

Si l'attaque n'avait pas été pour lui, Kiba ou un autre l'aurait prise à sa place.

L'homme en face de lui, son double en poids, les cheveux rasés et des lunettes de soleil placées sur son nez proéminent. Il fut ravi par le coup qu'il avait porté et le regarda quelques secondes avant de lancer un objet à côté de lui.

Il repartit dans la voiture et fit un doigt d'honneur à Temari qui avait réussit à ouvrir la porte avec colère.

- Espèce de pauvre con ! Dit-elle en frappant son petit ami.

Shikamaru stoppa ses coups en lui montrant d'un geste le sang qui coulait abondamment de son front.

- Tu n'aurais eu aucune chance, ajoutait-il en se relevant.

- J'étais armée ! Hurlait Temari, hors d'elle que quelqu'un ait pu blesser son copain.

D'un revers de manche, le brun effaça sa blessure et la regarda dans les yeux, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Appelle Sasuke, on a un problème.

La blonde se retourna prestement, ayant compris le message et sans doute la gravité des choses. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme ramassa l'objet que le type lui avait lancé après l'avoir frappé. Une clef USB. Il n'y avait donc qu'une seule solution pour découvrir ce qu'ils voulaient.

.

.

**He's a wolf in disguise**  
** But I can't stop staring in those evil eyes**

.

.

_Un an et deux mois auparavant._

_._

_Sasuke déambulait lentement dans les rues de la capitale Sud-Coréenne. Un sachet de courses dans sa main gauche et pianotant sur son portable de sa main droite. C'était à son tour de remplir le frigo et le jeune homme soupirait encore d'ennui de l'avoir fait. Néanmoins, cela l'avait fait sortir de la planque et il avait décidé de profiter un peu du soleil de l'après-midi pour continuer sa marche._

_Il réajusta ses lunettes noires qui étaient légèrement tombées et continua aussitôt d'envoyer ses textos. La foule se pressait dans Séoul et le brun préférait largement prendre son temps et parfois lever le regard vers ces gens et sourire devant le spectacle._

_Une brunette passa à coté de lui rapidement, prenant le temps de bien le frôler. D'un coup, Sasuke rangea son portable dans sa poche et rattrapait déjà l'inconnue à grandes enjambées. Une main sur l'épaule arrêtait la femme et elle n'osait pas se retourner. En colère et d'un geste, l'Uchiha la força à lui faire face._

_- Je crois que vous avez quelque chose qui m'appartient, dit-il en articulant bien sa phrase._

_La brunette leva les yeux dans sa direction, l'implorant du regard. Mais Sasuke n'y prêta pas la moindre attention et tendit sa paume, attendant qu'elle lui rend son du. Il voyait que la jeune femme devait se faire violence pour rendre l'objet, vu la grimace qu'elle arborait. Ou certainement le fait de s'être faite découverte aussi facilement._

_- Je suis désolée, murmurait-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux._

_Sasuke regardait le paquet de bonbons qu'elle lui était restituait et soupira. Faire autant d'efforts pour une chose aussi insignifiante._

_- C'est bon, dégage._

_La jeune femme quitta rapidement les lieux sans demander son reste et l'Uchiha soupira à nouveau. Cela se voyait qu'elle était une pure débutante, elle n'avait pas choisi la bonne personne et encore moins l'objet à voler. De plus, ce n'était pas dans son habitude de se laisser faire ainsi. Ce paquet de bonbons il l'avait payé, ce n'était pas pour que quelqu'un lui chipe dès qu'il avait les yeux tournés._

_Ceci dis, malgré le fait que la brunette était visiblement minable pour voler, elle avait un très beau regard. De grands yeux verts émeraudes qu'il avait directement remarqués._

_._

_Sasuke continua sa route juste après cet incident._

_Il s'était décidé pour un magasin de musique, cela lui permettrait probablement d'évacuer la colère qu'il avait ressentie. L'Uchiha n'était pas n'importe qui ! Chef d'une bande de renommée nationale, braqueur et escroc. Pas un vulgaire passant que l'on volait. C'était lui le chasseur et non la proie. Cette femme avait de la chance qu'il soit dans ces bons jours, et qu'il y ait du monde dans cette ville. Les choses se seraient passées autrement au Japon._

_Le pays du Soleil levant … Sasuke se sentit soudainement émotif en pensant à sa patrie d'origine. Celle qu'il avait du fuir à cause de ses antécédents. Il était jeune et manquait d'expérience, c'est pourquoi il avait du partir de son pays avec les autres pour retrouver un semblant de vie non fugitive en Corée. Cela avait marché jusqu'à présent, même s'ils ignoraient des choses ici. Un informateur serait le prochain objectif à atteindre._

_Le jeune homme passa les portes de la boutique et un grand Sud-Coréen en costard noir le reluqua de haut en bas. Ce magasin n'y allait pas par quatre chemins pour ce qui était de la sécurité._

_- Bonjour et bienvenue , dit une femme à l'accueil._

_Il répondit avec un peu moins d'entrain et se dirigea d'un pas fier vers le rock. Cela énervait le brun de voir que la K-Pop avait pris toute la place dans les boutiques. A croire qu'il n'y avait que des adolescentes en chaleur en Corée. Le jeune homme prit un CD de Skillet en main, le retournant pour voir son prix. Pas trop cher, mais ce n'était pas noté dans son budget._

_Ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il réussirait à se vider la tête et il s'avança en direction de la sortie. Le vigile l'avait toujours à l'oeil et Sasuke eut un sourire en coin._

_D'un seul coup, le jeune homme vit passer un éclair brun à coté de lui et quelqu'un le bousculer rapidement pour sortit de la boutique. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, il la reconnaissait. La fille de toute à l'heure. Bien décidé à en découdre avec elle, et son impolitesse, Sasuke se dépêcha de la suivre à l'extérieur._

_- Monsieur._

_Le grand Coréen de l'entrée l'avait stoppé d'une main, c'est alors que l'Uchiha se rendit compte que son sachet de courses avait sonné en passant devant les portiques._

_Le vigile était déjà en train de regarder à l'intérieur et d'y trouver le dernier album du groupe Skillet._

_- Veuillez me suivre monsieur._

_Sasuke se rendit alors compte de la supercherie._

_C'était la femme qui avait mis ce CD dans ses affaires pour qu'il se fasse coincer. Elle était encore là et le brun put l'observer à travers la vitre du magasin. Debout en plein milieu, un sourire éclatant sur les lèvres. Oui, elle l'avait bien eu ..._

_Il se maudit de l'avoir sous-estimé._

_Tandis que le vigile l'emmenait au fond de la boutique afin d'appeler la police – acte inutile sachant qu'il avait des faux papier et que quelqu'un de sa bande allait payer sa caution et le faire sortir d'ici une heure – Sasuke eut un sourire vaincu en voyant cette inconnue au loin._

_Elle avait véritablement des yeux magnifiques._

.

.

**That boy is a monster**  
** M-M-M-Monster**

.

.

Toute la bande s'était rassemblée à l'étage dans la salle de réunion. Les plans de l'attaque du fourgon était affichés sur les murs, dévoilant une ébauche du début des événements qui allaient se produire d'ici quelques jours.

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Demanda Sasuke, encore une fois.

- Absolument sûr. J'ai bien vu son tatouage, il faisait partie de la bande Tai' qui a pris le nord de la ville.

L'Uchiha fit les cent pas dans la pièce, une main sur son front.

- Et quelqu'un a vu Sakura ?

L'équipe se regardait tour à tour. Depuis le début de la matinée, ils n'avaient pas vu la jeune femme et se demandaient bien où elle avait bien pu disparaître.

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait à la banque, dit Ino. Qu'elle n'en avait pas pour très longtemps.

- Commençons sans Sakura, elle finira bien par revenir, ajoutait Neji avec impatience.

Sasuke acquiesça. Il n'avait pas tord.

- Branche la clef USB.

Le jeune homme aux yeux blancs hocha la tête et prit l'objet entre ses longs doigts, la faisant tourner avec amusement. Il la mit sur un ordinateur entièrement vide, il n'y avait donc aucun risque qu'un fichier contaminé soitdedans.

- Une vidéo. Juste ça, dit-il.

Le chef lui fit signe de l'afficher. Neji alluma le grand écran et lança le fichier vidéo en double cliquant dessus. C'était étrange que leurs ennemis leur apportent ce genre de choses, cela attisait la curiosité de tous.

Ils étaient donc tous attentifs à ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Tout était noir.

Une lampe s'alluma dans le fond et l'on pouvait voir une silhouette sur une chaise. La lumière s'approcha de cette personne, l'aveuglant directement. C'était une femme. Les cheveux longs, bruns et bouclés tombaient devant son visage qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher. Elle était attachée à la chaise par les mains, la taille et les jambes.

Deux hommes apparurent à ses cotés, des cagoules noires sur le visage. L'un d'eux tendit la main vers la femme et lui attrapa les cheveux sans aucune délicatesse, lui enlevant la perruque d'un seul coup. Une chevelure rose, et de grands yeux émeraudes paniqués firent face à la caméra.

- Sakura ! Cria Ino.

Le chef mit sur pause en volant la télécommande que Neji avait dans les mains.

- Bon sang, mais comment elle a put se faire choper, ragea Gaara, les yeux fixés sur l'écran.

Temari se leva et se positionna devant Sasuke.

- Il faut faire quelque chose !

Son petit ami l'arrêta en lui tenant son bras avant que la blonde ne secoue leur chef. Shikamaru ramena sa copine prêt de lui, la calmant au passage. Depuis qu'il avait mis sur pause, l'Uchiha n'avait pas bougé, ses yeux complètement perdus. Tous les autres membres de sa bande le regardèrent avec incompréhension. Que devaient-ils faire à présent ?

- Sasuke ? Je pense qu'il serait préférable de regarder la suite, pour qu'on sache ce qu'ils veulent, temporisa Neji en reprenant la télécommande.

Le brun hocha la tête avec lenteur, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait voir.

La vidéo reprit. Sakura regardait la caméra avec terreur et les deux hommes s'approchaient d'elle à pas de loup. Le premier ferma le poing et visa son visage. Le second croisait les bras et regardait le spectacle. Le deuxième coup partit, puis un troisième. Le sang gicla.

Les mains de Sasuke tremblèrent de fureur en voyant les images. Ces inconnus frappant sa copine avec plaisir le rendait fou.

L'homme donna un dizaine de coups à la rose qui agonisait à présent sur sa chaise. Son visage était en mauvais état. Un œil au beurre-noir, un hématome à la joue, la lèvre ouverte et du sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Son nez était visiblement cassé, et lui aussi était en sang.

Le second homme s'avança vers la caméra, faisant un signe muet pour de l'argent et montra un mot ou figurait « 10 000 000 $ ». Juste en dessous, l'heure et l'endroit du rendez-vous.

La vidéo se stoppa. Personne ne prononça la moindre parole.

L'Uchiha se leva, bien décidé à agir. Sakura avait besoin d'aide et il était hors de question qu'il reste gentiment planqué ici à attendre. Que les autres l'aident ou non, son plan était déjà en route dans son esprit.

Shikamaru le suivit du regard.

- Sasuke ? Que fait-on ? Demanda-t-il, sachant bien évidement la réponse.

- Nous n'avons pas assez dans les caisses, ajouta Kiba.

Leur chef, encore de dos, posa sa main sur l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux noirs reflétaient encore sa haine envers la bande de Tai', et étaient déterminés à en découdre avec eux.

- On va suivre le plan initial. Attaquez le fourgon de la banque.

.

.

**He licked his lips**  
** Said to me**  
** Girl you look good enough to eat**

.

.

_Un an et un mois auparavant._

_._

_Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns se baladait dans les rues de la ville. Cela faisait un mois qu'il avait rencontré « celle aux yeux émeraudes », ainsi la surnommait-il dans son esprit. Il était passé par tous les stades avec elle. Le déni, la surprise, la colère, l'admiration, l'attente._

_Sasuke voulait la voir à nouveau, comme s'il voulait vérifier qu'une telle femme existait._

_Jamais personne ne lui avait tenu tête et ne l'avait manipulé d'une telle manière. Elle l'avait bien eu pour le coup du magasin. Evidemment, il n'avait pas décoléré pendant quelques jours. Se faire avoir comme un bleu, surtout pour un chef de bande, ce n'était pas bon pour la fierté. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, le brun s'était surpris à vouloir la revoir, étrangement._

_Alors il était retourné au centre ville toutes les semaines, dans les mêmes magasins. Il souriait devant l'album de Skillet avec lequel il s'était fait prendre. Bien entendu le vigile le reconnaissait à chaque fois et Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire des petits signes de la main provocateurs._

_C'était la quatrième fois qu'il revenait dans ce magasin, avec l'espoir de revoir cette jeune femme aux yeux émeraudes. Malheureusement, il devait encore se résoudre à rentrer chez lui, bredouille, et dire aux autres qu'il avait traîné un peu partout sans but réel._

_Bizarrement, le rayon de K-Pop était à moitié vide. Son regard avait lorgné sur une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds et courts juste à quelques mètres de lui. Ses grandes mains, blanches et aux ongles vernis de rose, tenaient le dernier album des BAP, One Shot. Un visage ornait son sourire alors qu'elle lisait les titres des chansons et elle remontait ses lunettes de soleil qui tombaient négligemment sur son nez._

_Sasuke ne savait pas pourquoi il s'était arrêté pour la fixer._

_Puis, sans qu'il ne s'y attende, la jeune femme blonde posa le CD et leva son regard vers lui, un sourire en coin. Le jeune homme plissa les yeux, ne sachant pas comment prendre ce geste. Elle baissa ses lunettes en réponse._

_Des yeux émeraudes._

_Et cette fois, il ne les laisserait pas filer._

.

.

**I love that girl**  
** Wanna talk to her, she's hot as hell**

.

.

Sasuke et Shikamaru étaient tous les deux tendus. Debouts en haut d'un bâtiment, ils observaient les alentours avec attention. Ils n'avaient pas le droit à l'erreur, le grand soir était arrivé.

Le chef avait donné la paire de jumelle à son équipier afin qu'il surveille la rue en face. Le stress montait progressivement pour lui. Ce soir, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de louper l'opération qui sauverait Sakura.

- Tout le monde est en place, fit Shikamaru d'une voix lourde.

L'Uchiha jeta un coup à sa montre. Dans quelques minutes seulement, le camion de livraison pour la banque allait arriver dans une petite ruelle. Tout allait se jouer là-bas. Les policiers ne pourraient pas s'engouffrer avec lui, ça, Sasuke l'avait bien observé lors des repérages. Le plus intelligent de l'équipe avait suivi ce raisonnement, c'est donc que tout était opérationnel.

Ce plan devait marcher.

- Ils sont là.

Le brun tendit les jumelles à Sasuke, qui s'empressa de les prendre. L'autre prit le talkie ,pour donner à toute l'équipe les dernières instructions. L'Uchiha avait tout le spectacle qui se déroulait devant les yeux. Le camion entra dans la ruelle. Une bombe explosa derrière lui, Neji avait parfaitement fait son boulot. Les policiers étaient à présent bloqués. Temari et Gaara arrivèrent comme des furies et sautèrent sur les gardes qui étaient dans le camion. Ino arriva dans la rue adjacente avec leur trafic. Kiba ouvrit les portes du véhicule où se trouvait l'argent, un pied de biche à la main. Neji descendit du coffre de la voiture d'Ino, prêt à mettre tout le fric à l'arrière. Temari et Gaara les rejoignirent.

En quelques minutes, l'opération était réussie.

.

.

**He ate my heart**  
** Instead he's a monster in my bed**

.

.

_Six mois auparavant._

_._

_Cela faisait seulement un mois que Sasuke et Sakura avaient une relation. La jeune femme avait longuement hésité avant d'accepter l'Uchiha comme compagnon. Elle lui avait dit qu'une relation au travail n'avait rien de bien. Mais le brun avait répliqué que ce n'était pas tellement du travail « normal » qu'ils faisaient. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tord._

_La rose avait fini par dire oui, un jour, sans aucune raison. Elle l'avait amené à part, avouant qu'elle était d'accord et qu'elle avait également des sentiments a son égard. Il fallait aussi dire que l'Uchiha avait du mettre sa fierté entièrement de coté pour dire à Sakura qu'elle l'intéressait. Cela l'avait beaucoup affecté en tant qu'homme de révéler tout ça, lui qui ne l'avait jamais fait avant._

_Sasuke fut donc comblé qu'elle réponde positivement, même si c'était tardif._

_._

_Ce matin là, ils étaient encore au lit, profitant d'un jour de libre pour se prélasser dans les draps noirs du jeune homme. Sakura avait emménagé dans sa chambre la semaine d'avant et ils ne pouvaient plus se séparer à présent. Elle était devenue l'oxygène du brun, son complément, celle qui le guidait et lui faisait ouvrir les yeux sur certaines choses._

_Même pour l'équipe, elle avait réussi à les porter, leur offrant de nouvelles missions grâce à ses informateurs secrets._

_- Viens par là, murmura-t-il._

_Sasuke l'attira vers lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ils venaient juste de faire l'amour et le jeune homme se surprenait toujours à chercher le contact de sa petite-amie après ça. Il sentait son corps nu contre le sien, son souffle sur son torse, et il se disait en cet instant qu'il connaissait enfin le bonheur._

_- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, dit-elle en s'échappant de son étreinte._

_Il grogna._

_Sakura se dirigea vers l'un des placards et ouvrit un petit tiroir. Une boîte dans sa main, elle revint dans le lit et dans les bras chauds de son homme._

_- Tu l'ouvres ? Dit-elle avec un sourire._

_Se saisissant du paquet, Sasuke ne put contenir sa curiosité. A l'intérieur se trouvaient deux colliers identiques. Un rond en argent contenant un éventail et une fleur de cerisier. Le brun ne put réprimer un sourire._

_Sakura se saisit du premier collier et l'attacha autour du cou de son amant. Pour le second, il alla directement sur elle. Ils étaient ainsi accordés._

_- Ca te plaît ? Demandait-elle incertaine._

_Dans une autre vie, le brun aurait pu rougir de cette attention, mais il restait le chef d'une bande d'escrocs, il devait se contenir, quelque soit la situation. Malgré que son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine avec agitation et que des papillons avaient pris naissance dans son ventre._

_- Je sais pas ce qui m'empêche de te faire encore l'amour, souffla-t-il à son oreille._

_La main de la rose se posa sur son épaule et descendit avec douceur sur son torse._

_- Rien du tout ..._

_Sasuke se jeta sur elle, comme sur une proie, la couvrant de baisers. Si l'amour était un crime, il en serait la première victime._

.

.

**There was a monster in my bed**  
** He tore my clothes right off**

.

.

Sasuke s'avançait devant le vieil immeuble abandonné, son équipe derrière lui, en retrait. C'était le lieu de rendez-vous avec la bande de Tai', là ou tout se jouerait. Le jeune homme priait de tout son être que Sakura soit encore en vie et que tout l'argent qu'ils avaient rassemblé serait suffisant pour la libérer rapidement.

Sûr de lui, il se retourna pour faire face aux autres.

- Je suis prêt à donner ma vie pour Sakura, ne me suivez qu'uniquement si vous ferez la même chose. Je n'en voudrais à personne si vous décidiez de partir. Seulement, je vous aurais prévenus.

Son regard passa sur chacun des membres de son gang, mais il n'en vit aucun esquisser un geste pour s'en aller. Temari prit la main de son petit-ami, lui souriant avec douceur.

- C'est grâce à elle si l'on est ensemble, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Gaara s'avança vers son chef et posa une main sur son épaule. Un signe de tête direct et il lui fit comprendre qu'il le suivrait quelque soit la destination.

- Même si elle me gonflait parfois, commençait Neji, elle fait partie à présent de notre famille.

Sasuke soupira et passa une main tremblante sur son front. Le destin se jouait à présent, il espérait en ressortir vivant.

- Pour Sakura.

Le chef se saisit de son arme, le regard droit vers son équipe. Il se saisit de son collier, celui que la rose lui avait offert et l'embrassa doucement.

.

.

**He ate my heart the he ate my brain**  
** I love that girl**

.

.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses trônait au milieu d'une pièce, entièrement vide. Assise sur une chaise, elle ne bougeait plus. Ses attaquants n'avaient même pas pris la peine de l'attacher vu l'état dans lequel elle était. Certains de ses vêtements étaient déchirés par endroit, ou montraient des traces de brûlure. Ses chaussures lui avaient été enlevées et ses pieds étaient en sang. Ses doigts pendaient lamentablement sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil. Tête baissée, Sakura regardait le sol avec désespoir pendant que des gouttes rougeâtres tombaient de son front et de sa bouche.

La rose savait qu'elle allait avoir mal pendant les séances d'interrogatoire, mais elle les avait sous-estimé. Ils n'hésitaient pas à frapper une femme, ces enflures.

Un de ses geôliers s'avança vers elle, lui relevant la tête avec une de ses mains, pendant que l'autre pointait son arme sur elle.

- Réveille toi, ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

Sakura lui aurait bien craché dessus si son corps n'avait pas été aussi douloureux.

- Mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'ils vont tous mourir.

Un rire gras résonna dans la pièce et la jeune femme se sentit dégoûtée. Elle savait qu'à part les deux hommes qui étaient dans cette pièce, les autres de leur équipe était postés tout autour de l'immeuble. La bande de Tai avait très bien planifié leur attaques, depuis le début.

Sakura posa son regard sur le bijoux qui pendait encore autour de son cou. Elle avait eu de la chance de l'avoir gardé malgré les épreuves. Son seul lien avec Sasuke. Ses yeux se fermèrent douloureusement. Vivement que tout cela soit terminé.

Sasuke entra en premier dans la pièce, les autres le suivant de prêt. Les mallettes contenant la moitié de l'argent en main.

- Relâchez la ! Lança-t-il.

En entendant sa voix, Sakura leva son regard vers ceux qui étaient venus la sauver.

La bande de l'Uchiha passa par différentes expressions en la voyant dans cet état. Ino était blanche comme un linge tandis que Gaara à coté d'elle lui broyait la bras. Temari lança une grimace de haine , tout comme Sasuke. Shikamaru détourna les yeux, par respect. Kiba se recula de quelques pas, choqué. Mais la réaction des plus étranges fut celle de Neji, qui d'ordinaire la haïssait. Sa main tremblait, prête à saisir son arme pendant que son visage trahissait toute la fureur dont il était pris.

- Bande d'enflures, dit-il en grimaçant.

Shikamaru posa une main sur son épaule.

- Calme toi.

Les deux membres de la bande de Tai eurent une expression supérieure en les voyant. L'un d'eux positionna son arme sur la tempe de Sakura.

- N'oubliez pas que nos amis vous surveillent, ajouta le second en leur montrant les fenêtres. Posez l'argent par terre et on la relâche.

- Quel garantie a-t-on ? Demanda Sasuke, qui se maîtrisait pour ne pas leur tirer dessus en premier.

L'homme s'avança dans sa direction, l'arme en main.

Soudainement, tout changea. Sakura sentit l'atmosphère tourner en sa faveur. Un clic qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qu'elle attendait avec impatience. Le signal.

La jeune femme sauta de sa chaise et se jeta à terre avec rapidité. Un bruit de vitre. Une première fenêtre explosa, suivie d'une seconde. Des objets atterrirent à leur pieds et ils comprirent avec effarement qu'ils avaient été piégés.

Du gaz fumigène venait de les enfermer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Des toussotements et des cris de fureur sortirent les uns après les autres. Le reste des ouvertures furent explosées et une dizaine de militaires vinrent pour plaquer toutes les personnes au sol. Aucune sommation ne fut prononcée.

La libération de Sakura avait tourné au cauchemar, ils étaient à présent victimes de leur propre plan.

Très vite, le gaz s'évapora et Sasuke put voir clairement autour de lui. Les membres de son équipe ainsi que ses ennemis étaient étendus face contre terre, retenu par des soldats. Ces enfoirés du gouvernement. Il essaya vainement de se débattre à son tour, mais il était pris au piège.

Ses yeux et sa bouche brûlaient. Des larmes coulaient sur joues, celles qu'on ne pouvait réprimer. A cause de la fumée, mais aussi, de rage de s'être avoir. Cela ne pouvait se terminer ainsi, pas comme ça !

Le militaire lui attacha les menottes et le força à se lever. Aux alentours, sa famille était traitée pareil. Piégés comme des rats.

Seul restait Sakura, droite au milieu de la pièce. Son regard planté sur les deux terroristes qui l'avaient prise en otage. Le jeune homme ne comprenait pas, pourquoi ne s'enfuyait-elle pas ?

Puis tout devint clair dans son esprit lorsqu'il vit un homme blond, en uniforme s'avancer vers elle.

- Félicitations , Mlle Haruno.

Elle lui serra la main dans un sourire et saisit un objet dans sa main. Ses yeux émeraudes se fixèrent sur Sasuke et ses pas avancèrent jusqu'à lui.

- Bonjour Sasuke, dit-elle en lui montrant sa plaque. Désolée pour le subterfuge.

Le brun resta sans voix, choqué. Tout se mélangeait dans son esprit, ne sachant plus faire correctement la part des choses. Puis, elle repartit directement, essuyant d'un revers de manche le sang qui avait coulé le long de sa bouche. On aurait dit que toute la douleur était partie de son corps.

- Sakura ! L'appela-t-il désespéré.

La rose ne se retourna pas, continuant sa route d'un pas tranquille.

- Sakura ...

Elle se saisit de son collier et le détacha de son cou. Le cadeau pour Sasuke, signe de leur amour et de leur confiance l'un envers l'autre. Il trônait à présent dans sa main, mais ne signifiait plus rien. La jeune femme le laissa tomber par terre et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Le pendentif claqua sur le sol, envahi par la poussière et la terre.

L'Uchiha la regarda partir, alors qu'il tentait de la retenir, en vain.

Alors c'était ainsi que tout allait se terminer. La rose avait fané, mais restait belle malgré sa traitrise et son sourire ensanglanté. Ils auraient tout donné pour elle, mais cela ne suffisait apparemment pas. Toute histoire avait une fin, et celle-ci était la leur.

.

.

**He ate my heart**  
** Instead he's a monster in my bed**

.

.

Le lendemain.

.

Comme il a de ça un an, Sakura Haruno, 24 ans et policière de métier, était assise à son bureau. Elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis longtemps. Des cadres photos de sa famille étaient encore présents, même s'ils avaient pris légèrement la poussière. La voilà à présent dans sa vie d'avant.

- Sakura ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte et la jeune femme l'invita à rentrer, ayant reconnu la voix de son chef.

- Naruto, salua-t-elle d'un signe de tête.

Ces deux là étaient amis d'enfance et partageaient la même passion pour ce métier. Ensemble, ils avaient mené à bien de nombreuses missions. C'est aussi grâce à lui qu'elle avait eu l'opportunité d'être agent double dans cette affaire.

- Pas trop perdue d'être revenue ? Demanda-t-il soucieux.

Une sourire apparut sur ses traits.

- Mais non, je suis même contente d'en avoir fini avec ça.

- Tant mieux, c'est vrai que ça fait quelques mois qu'on ne s'était pas vus. Tu viens manger à la maison ce soir ?

- Avec plaisir.

Suite à cela, le blond repartit, laissant la jeune femme ranger ses affaires et s'adapter à nouveau à son environnement quotidien. Il se doutait bien que cette mission n'avait pas du être simple, mais la finalité était bien là. La bande de l'Uchiha allait être jugée et envoyée en prison d'ici peu.

Dans le bureau, Sakura soupira longuement et s'écroula sur sa chaise. Les coups qu'elle avait reçus de la bande de Tai résonnaient encore. Heureusement qu'elle avait eu divers entrainements pour se préparer à ça.

Son esprit divergea ensuite vers Sasuke. Il n'avait jamais douté d'elle, pas une seule seconde et c'est ce qui l'amena à sa perte. Le collier qu'elle lui avait donné était un leurre. Un simple détecteur pour suivre ses gestes.

Un éventail et une fleur de cerisier.

La jeune femme passa doucement ses doigts sur son propre collier, qu'elle avait récupéré la veille dans le vieil immeuble.

- Il pense probablement que je suis un monstre.

.

.

**That boy is a monster**  
** M-m-m-monster**  
** Could I love him ?**

.

.

**OWARI !**

.

J'espère que cette fiction vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me dire vos réactions :)

.

L'idée de cet OS est partit d'un clip, que j'aime énormément. Ils sont Sud-Coréen, voila pourquoi l'action se déroule principalement à Séoul. Allez le regarder, c'est "One-Shot" du groupe B.A.P.

.

Je tiens aussi à remercier Lilika, la béta lectrice pour cette fiction. Elle a fait un excellent travail et je tenais à lui dédier un petit paragraphe héhé. J'espère que tu liras ces quelques lignes et que notre collaboration ne s'arrêtera pas là. Merci, merci, merci :)


End file.
